If Bella Was Musical
by Doomed.Youth
Summary: Bella is a muso and she plays the guitar. The Cullens live there, but they are still human. The 3 Cullen boys want to start a band, but need a lead guitarist, does Bella join them, and perform with them? Some are taken OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. this is such a bad story. So I'm trying to redo it... cause it.. wow... bad.**

It had been one month since I moved to Forks. Everything I did was now set in a motion and hardly anyone at school noticed me anymore. It was the last day of the second sememster and everone was excited about the upcoming holidays. I had never been one to enjoy holidays. Life was just... so empty without it.

This was the day when every person in our town decided it was fun to door knock and -sell cookies, ask people to join their religion or hold auditions for their band. These holidays I was, hopefully, going to join a band, and I wouldn't care if it absolutely sucked, I would try my best to gather one with complete randoms, or go to as many auditions as possible.

I slowly drove home, hoping, silently, that it would be my last day of normality. Forever.

I decided to do some laundry. So, I grabbed all the clothes that needed a good wash, as well as my bed sheets, grabbed a piece of paper, pen and my guitar. I sorted all the clothes, and stuffed them in the washing machine, added some powder and sat down next to it. The rhythm of the clothes tumbling turned out to be an incredibly beat.

_Every time, I close my eyes_

_And fall against the wall_

_Withou----- _

The doorbell was one of the few things that I had to stop my song writing process. I've always loved cookies, but at the particular moment, I didn't really feel like any. I put down my guitar and rushed to the door. There were 3 boys at my doorstep,

"Um, hi...What do you want?" I said, through the screen-mesh door, bewildered by their looks.

"Hi, we were wondering if you played the guitar, by any chance?" said one of the boys. He was tall, and lanky with blonde hair. He had eyeliner on, and I guessed from the way he dressed, he was partially emo.

"Yeah, I do, why do you want to know?" I replied slowly opening the door to allow them to see me.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to come to our auditions." Said the brawniest one of them all. He had black, thick curly hair and a moon-crescent grin that looked like he had one too many Botox's.

This was my opportunity, my brain fried thinking of the opportunities that could happen to me. To do something innovative, Charlie had always said that I needed to get out of the house, so this was what I was going to do, no doubt about it. "Sure, where and when?" I sheepishly.

"Tomorrow, 11am, at Forks High School, in the Gym." Said the last of them. He was by far the most handsome; he had bronze tousled hair, and a crooked smile, that made my heart skip a beat. "Oh, and I'm Edward, this is my brother Emmett, and my other brother Jasper,"

"Well, thanks for your time, goodbye." said Jasper. They all turned on their heels and retreated to where a silver Volvo lay.

"Bye" I managed to say out loud, but by the time I had said that, they were slowly climbing into there car. I was stared after them, hoping they would turn or look back; Jasper punched Edward in the arm and laughed at him. I couldn't hear, or lip read what they were saying, but Emmett chortled loudly and I thought he said in his booming voice 'the only girl you invite to auditions.'

I was ready for this.

A promotion from my same day to day routine.

An actual life.

Woohoo! My overactive imagination screamed at me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the holidays, and for the first time in years, i had something important to do. I had a shower, and put on my favourite jeans and top. I brushed my hair carefully, and placed a head band in it. i had breakfast, and decided to do a quick warm-up on my guitar. The major scale, and pentatonic would be good. Charlie had gone fishing again, and life was simple and good. Charlie and I, we made a good team.

It was raining again, so i grabbed my guitar case, and headed out to my truck, i put my guitar in the passenger seat and put the seat belt on it, just in case. By that time, i was soaking wet, but it wouldn't matter, because everyone auditioning for this part would be wet too. I climbed in my truck, wondering about what Jasper said yesterday, _"the only girl you invite for this part"_ he had said, was it really up to Edward who got invited in, and who didn't?

As i drove through the school grounds, i noticed a couple of people's cars, Mike, Eric and Tyler, along with a red, Volkswagen rabbit, i wondered about who owned that. As i walked through the door of the gym, i realised that they had put a piece of white fabric in the middle, so behind that, i guessed that they were interviewing people. I looked at the line of people, there weren't many, 7 people . i went to go sit in the line.

"okay guys,-- and girl" Emmett said as he looked over to me "Now, lets get this straight, we don't really want to waste your first day of the holidays, so if you can NOT play the guitar, could you please remove yourself from this room."

As he said this, little Ben Cheney stood up and walked out of the room, followed by a russet coloured skin, boy, who looked about 14 or 15.

"thank you for your honesty Ben and Seth, now, anyone else?" Mike stood up and walked out of the room.

"that is the fastest way to clear a room guys, if you don't want to make a bad smell." He started chuckling at his own joke.

Now there were only 4 of us left. We got given a form that we had to fill out,

Name: Bella Swan  
Age: 17  
Experience: 8 years of playing the guitar, 4 of those years with lessons.  
Favourite Band: Its a tie between Muse and Fuel  
If you had a band, what would you call it: Cut Your Tie

Thanks For Filling Me Out :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Still deciding on a name for the band, (thanks to Cowzgomoo for the idea) if you want me to consider your band name, just send me a review with the name. Thanks :D**

"Okay, let's go in alphabetical order, surnames first, do I believe that you are first Jacob Black." Jasper said as if he were giving a lecture on how to order people by their names.

Jacob got up and went behind the curtain, which acted as a wall. They asked him a few questions, pretty much just where he lived, what he liked, and they got him to talk about himself, trying to get his vibe on life, I guessed. He was asked to play his favourite song, he played "teenagers, by My Chemical Romance", but he didn't sing the words. They said to just sit down and wait a little while. I thought he was pretty good, I hoped they did too.

"Tyler Crowley" Emmett called out, Tyler walked to them, they did the same routine over again. But Tyler played "love me tender, by Elvis Presley," a song I learnt when I was just starting out. They gave him something else to play, but he said he couldn't do it. He came back out and walked straight out of the gym, not even noticing anyone else.

"Bella Swan" Edward called out. I slowly stood up, grabbed my guitar and walked into the small, confined section of the gym.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself" Edward said, with a crooked smile.

I realised I was staring at him, with a slight smile on my face. "Oh, um, yeah... I moved to Forks, I little over 1 month ago,"

"Why?" Emmett responded.

"Because my mum, and Phil, moved to Jacksonville, and I didn't go with them, and I thought it was about time that I spent some time with my dad, Charlie."

"Did your mum send you here" Emmett asked.

"No, I sent myself." My tone stopped the conversation.

"Okay, anyway, um what are you going to play for us?" Jasper asked, I guessed that Emmett was just a tad slower.

"I'm going to play, Thank You for the Venom, by My Chemical Romance." I looked directly at Edward while I said this, because he had no part in the other part of the conversation. He looked slightly worried and slightly happy.

"Another M.C.R. fan" Emmett chuckled.

I played the song, and realised that they didn't stop me through it, i hoped that meant that they thought i was good, or just letting me continue because i was a girl.

"Wow, that was fantastic, i've never seen fingers move as fast as that. Do you realise, you played both the lead guitar and rymthm guitar in the beginning?"

"Yeah, i've been working on that song, for a little under 1 month now, the atmosphere here in Forks, makes me feel... dreary."

"Oh, well thanks, can you just wait outside with Jacob, please." Edward said.

I found myself staring at him again. His perfect green eyes were a beautiful contrast against his light olive skin. Someone cleared there throat, and i quickly ran out.

"She so likes you." Jasper said.

"Oh, shut up, if you want, i can bring Alice down here, and send you back home. You know how much she likes interviewing people."

"Fine, Fine, whatever. Eric Yorkie"

"Hi, Your pretty good at guitar." i said to Jacob.

"... Sorry i don't talk to people from Forks."

"Okay then." I slowly raised my guitar in the air, and hit him in the back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being a jerk, and for not saying thank you for the compliment, most gentlemen reply nicely too."

"She's good looking, and a tough girl, i reckon you should ask her out." Emmett sniggered.

I was guessing that Emmett didn't have a soft voice, because even Jacob heard him, and moved over to sit further away from me. In all my sneakiness, i didn't realise that Eric had played, and been sent home, because he couldn't play well.

"Okay, you two, are our only people left, and we have made our decision." Jasper said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but i will have the next chap, up in about 10more minutes. I wanted to make these chapters different. And i added the slightest bit of plot into the storyXD hope you enjoy it, and i'm still looking for names for the band. And btw—Jacob, he is a jerk XD **

"Okay, look at this from my perspective for a moment. You guys are both fantastic guitarists, but we can't make up our mind between you guys, so you guys are going to have to make up our minds for us."

"I want it." Jacob said.

"He can have it" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want it Bella, Alice, my girlfriend would love to design clothes for someone other than a guy."

"I'm sure, I still have 13 more days to find a band that wants me or to make one, it's not like I'm going to die.

"Awesome, that means I get the part right?" Jacob said willingly.

Emmett laughed his low chuckle. And Edward eyed Jasper with suspicion, whatever was going on, Edward wasn't in on it.


	5. Chapter 5

"See, I told you guys, she may have hit him with a guitar, but she still has enough love for others around her to not offer herself for the part."

"So, does this mean, I don't get the part, or I do?"

"Well, Jacob that was a little test to see if you would be compatible with our personalities, you know, nice ones, and you failed, by offering yourself up for the part."

"So, Bella, you get the part!"

"YAYAYA!!, woo-hoo" I screamed, I stood up and did my glory dance, which includes me circling around, doing the wave and putting my hands up in the air. When I had finished, they looked at me as if I was a looney.

"Um, that was my glory dance, I do that like, twice a year, and you guys go to see it, you should be very proud of yourselves" I smiled at Edward when I said the last part, he bit his lip, to hold back a smile.

"Anyway, Jacob, you can go now, hope you have better luck with your next audition." Emmett smiled as he said this

Jacob cussed under his breath and walked out of the room.

"Okay, well, are you doing anything today?" Edward asked

"No, not really, as long as I get home before 6pm so I can cook Charlie dinner."

Emmett wolf-whistled.

"Okay, well I'm sure Alice would want to get your size, so she can start making your outfit, and we can start thinking of a name for the band, if you want" He smiled that crooked smile that left me breathless.

"S—sure" I managed to stutter out.

Emmett wolf-whistled again.

Edward looked as if he were going to rip off Emmett's head.

"So, where do you like, live" I asked.

"You can follow us." Edward said.


	6. Chapter 6

I followed there shiny Volvo down a long road, and suddenly we were surrounded by a forest full of trees. It was the only road I could see for miles, he put on his right blinker and turned, so I did the same. There in the distance, was a white, stunning mansion, it would have won house of the year if anyone could actually see it. He stopped, so I stopped right behind him, I slowly got out and locked my truck.

"Wow, this is a really nice house."

"My mother is renovator, she likes building up old houses, when we came here, and it was just a shabby shack."

We walked through the front door; it was picture perfect, like a house that you see in perfect movies.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper you're back!" said a high pitched voice from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Alice" they all said in unison.

"Is this the new band member?" Alice said eyeing my jeans and tee outfit.

"Edward, why don't you make some lunch for all of us, while I get ...?

"Bella" I replied.

"Bella's measurements" she smiled and dragged me up the stairs.

"So, are you excited to be part of Edward's band?"

"Yeah, it should be really fun"

Alice sniggered. The she went back to measuring my body, hips, thighs, waist, arms, and legs. "So, you like Edward, huh?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I'm psychic"

"Really!?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"Built in love detector" she said, and pointed to her head with her finger. "He likes you back, you know."

"And pigs might fly."

"Hey, look at that! A flying pig" she giggled as she said this, writing down her measurements and the she grabbed me again and took me into another room.

"Okay, let's see what colours go with your eye colour,

"Green.

"Blue.

"Purple.

"Black.

"Red.

"That's all good. Let's go eat."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for Reeseh, because they said that my chapters were too small... which is true :D, but i like small chapters because otherwise my eyes go all fuzzy, bad eyesight does that to you. Oh, and this is my first story too. This one is a tad longer, hope you enjoy it. I have to go to dancing, so there won't be a new chapter until tomorrow.**

"Yummy, Edward, your fried rice is way better then Mum's." Alice said

We all sat around an antique looking table that looked as if it was made out of one big hunk of red wood, there wasn't one flaw in this table. Jasper and Alice sat on one side together, Edward, Emmett and me on the other.

"So, what are you going to call yo--" Alice couldn't even finish when, a blonde bombshell came through the door and sat her bags on half of the table.

"Alice, you won't believe what I got at Country Road, and it was all on sale!" Called a voice that was running towards us with open arms filled with shopping bags and one purple wallet type bag.

I looked at all the bags she was holding, wow. This woman was dedicated to shopping. She was blonde, and beautiful.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Rosalie, "she ran over to me and shook my hand, and then she rushed to Emmett and kissed him on the forehead. "Eating again are we, Emmett?"

"Um, this might sound a little weird, but are you like, all together or something?" I asked softly

A sound of high laughing was accompanied by Jasper's deep laugh, and Emmett's throaty laugh.

"We aren't actually related, Bella. We were all adopted. Rosalie and I are twins, and everyone else was just adopted, Edward has been with our parent's the longest, then Rosalie and I joined them, then Emmett and then Alice. " Jasper said after he had finished laughing.

"And speak of our parent's, here they are." Edward included at the very end.

Rosalie and Alice quickly and fluidly grabbed the bags and ran upstairs; I was guessing that they weren't allowed to by so much stuff. Edward stood up and made 3 more plates of food and Emmett ran off to find another chair.

"Wow." I stared at the two adult parents of the Cullen's kids. They were beautiful, like two God's had entered the room. I remembered one of the faces, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he was the doctor at the local hospital, he treated me when I came over to Forks for one of my summers, I had fallen over and landed myself in a rock pool. Charlie had taken me to the hospital to make sure I didn't have a concussion.

"We're back. Oh, how did your auditions go?" Asked the godlike woman.

"They went well. Mum, this is Bella, she is going to be our new guitarist." Edward pointed out me sitting next to them.

"Hello darling, I'm Esme, it's wonderful to meet you, it's about time these boys got themselves a guitarist, well, I must go put my shopping away, and then we will join you for lunch." She smiled as she said this, she had perfect dimples, one on each side, and she slowly walked away.

"Okay, so ideas for a band name, how about..."

"Broken Beyond Repair"

"Midnight Crisis"

"Forgiven"

"The Pits"

"Life Suckers"

"Generation Of The Uncertain"

"Tribute"

"Anti-Heroes"

"Cut Your Tie"

"Pandemonium"

"Music Jesus"

"Jupiter On The Moon"

"People Animation"

"Sun Of The Burnt Batch"

Somewhere during us brainstorming, Esme and Carlisle walked in and sat down, they carefully watched us and Edward wrote down all the names that we called out. Alice and Rosalie had joined us and looked up only once, noticed that Esme was looking at them and looked straight back down. They knew they were in trouble, but they didn't know their punishment.

"Children From Hell" said Jasper pronounced.

"Certainly not!" Carlisle had spoke for the first time, "Boys, if you won't choose a proper band name, one that won't scare away little children, I'm sure your Mum and I would love to choose one for you. "Children Of The Stars" would be much more appropriate, or "Children Of The Love."

"Mum, we don't want to give our band a bad name, whatever we choose, it will stick with us until we break-up, what if we get famous, and then have a really bad band name?" Emmett said poking his tongue out at them.

"Well, why don't you play something for us, and then we'll figure out what you can call your band" Esme suggested.

"But we need to make original songs for that,if we have a band name, then we can make our songs more like our band name, heck, we could even name one of them after our band." Edward said.

We argued for, and argued against, and somewhere between that time, Alice and Rosalie had gone upstairs. Carlisle looked as if he were about to fall asleep on the world.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you, but I have to go home and cook for Charlie," I said.

"Sorry for keeping you dear, Edward, Be a gentleman and walk Bella to her car."

Emmett wolf-whistled once more. Edward threw him a dirty looked and walked me to my car.

"Thanks for joining our band." He smiled that crooked smile and then opened my car door.

"No, thank you, when do we meet again?"

"How about tomorrow, same time, but here."

" I don't think I could find my way here, it's like a maze."

"Oh, how about we come over to your house then, we know where you live, and my mum and dad won't be able to interfere there." He smiled again.

"Okay, sure" I smiled back, and waved good-bye.

Tomorrow I would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning, and I had already done half the things on my to-do list. All I had to do now was my homework. I grabbed some breakfast and walked back upstairs. I'd bet that my mum had sent me an email, and was going to call soon, and I really did not want her to call while Edward, Emmett and Jasper were here.

_Dear Bella,_

_How are you sweetie, I hope you are doing well, did you start that band that you were aiming for? I am well, and Phil won his first game of the season, isn't that great? It's getting very moist and buggy here. Hope you have fun during your holidays, please email me back as soon as you get this!_

_Love, Mum._

I wrote back to her-

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm really good, thanks for asking. Phil won his first game of the season, now how many more does he have to win to get into the finals for the first time? It's getting a bit hotter here, but it still rains, which means, that the rain dries and you get all sticky, it's not good. And I went to a band audition, I don't know if I got the part yet._

_Love, Bella._

I didn't want to say that I had got accepted in a band, she would ask me for all the details, and I really didn't want to fill her in on them. I shut off the computer and washed my plate; I placed them on the drying rack and went to have a shower. Charlie had left a note, out fishing again, at this rate; we would fish the whole river dry, and be able to feed the whole town, just from out of our refrigerator.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I muttered to myself. I put on the same jeans I was wearing yesterday, and a blue, lace top, which was my personal favourite.

"Knock, Knock" Emmett said as loud as he could.

I rushed to open the door and pulled it wide open, Jasper and Emmett walked straight through and sat on the couch, Edward smiled, and I felt as if 10 strings were lifting me off the floor and I was climbing to the heavens. Then Alice hugged me and interrupted my concentration, she rushed to the kitchen table and pulled out some blue prints.

"Hi, Bella" Edward said as he walked through the door.

"Well, last night we were thinking of some new band names, and we were thinking of ones with moonlight sort of in the name..." Jasper said with a look that was asking me if I liked it.

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine, I really like moonlight, and it makes me feel..."I stopped and gave a face "words can't explain how I feel about the moonlight."

"So, we were thinking of..." Emmett continued.

"Moonlit God's"

"Moonlight Joy"

"Lingering Moonlight"

"JEEB" Jasper said. He saw my look when I said this and explained without even a sigh, "JEEB, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, or if you want, it could be "BEE J. Or the last one we thought of is..."

"Moonlight God's" Edward said as if he admired it.

"That one." I replied immediately.

"ALRIGHT! We have a band name!" Emmett yelled, the sound of his loud voice echoed through the house. "Oops." He tried to whisper.

"Guys, come over here" Alice called to us. "Here are my blue prints for your outfits, I hope you like them, I made them all in about 4 hours, and here is the adjusted drum kit, with the name in the middle, I just did that one then."

"Wow, Alice, you can draw, and design really well" I said, as I looked at the fantastic drawings, everything was in perfect scale, and we even looked like the characters that were shown in the drawings.

"So, you guys like them then, right"

"I love them Alice, but why don't you ask your brothers..." All three boys started laughing.

"Bella, we don't have an option, whatever Alice says, goes. She is only asking you, because she was to get along with you." Edward said after they had finished laughing.

Alice gave them all a death stare. "Well, if you don't want me around, I'll go home and MAKE these items. You can, and will thank me later." Alice said gathering her blueprints, rolling them up and placing them in the round roll that they had come in.

"Well, why don't we start practicing next week, and we can go get to know each other, know?" Edward offered.

"Sure, do you want to stay here, or go to the beach or something?" I offered.

"That's a really good idea, how about we go get our board shorts, and we can pick you up, in about 10minutes?"

"Sure, I'll make something to eat for all of us, so take your time."


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they left I put on my swim suit, and grabbed a towel, hopefully I would look okay. I made 8 sandwiches, if they ate as much for lunch as they did for dinner, they would surely eat 2 sandwiches each, and Alice might come, so just in case. I placed them all in a bag and put them in a picnic basket. I heard the car pull up and walked outside, I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the back of the car, they looked annoyed and frustrated, and I guessed that Edward had claimed shot-gun for me.

"Hey, guys "I said trying to hide my happiness of what Edward had done.

"Bella" murmured Jasper and Emmett.

We drove through the streets of La Push, finding the beach and pulling up; we all got out and walked down to sit on the sand.

I put the picnic basket out. "Help yourself to a sandwich and a drink"

"So, getting to know you..."Edward sang.

"My favourite colour is blue; my favourite animals are wolves," I was trying to think of more I could say "I like reading, my dad is Chief Swan, my mum lives in Jacksonville with her husband Phil, I like trees..." I was running out of things to say "I use Colgate toothpaste. Ha, Ha. Not funny. How about you, Emmett?"

"Well, my favourite colour is green; my favourite animals are grizzlies. I like weightlifting, my real parent's died a long time ago, so I live with Esme and Carlisle, who are the best and most caring people in the world. I also use Colgate toothpaste." He laughed and then continued with the pattern. "How about you Jasper?"

I could see that Emmett was still angry at Edward for not letting him ride shot-gun, but he kept on smiling and, nobody could stay angry at Edward.

"Hmm, my favourite colour is black; I prefer all types of animals. I like making people see things from my perspective. I live with Esme and Carlisle too, my dad died when I was very young, he was one of the youngest major's ever in Texas. I use Sensodyne toothpaste. "Jasper winked at Emmett "So know that we know eve-"

Edward decided to finish Jasper's sentence. "Everyone. My favourite colour is yellow; my favourite animals are mountain lions. I always know what other people are thinking, and I usually finish their sentences for them." He winked at me, and then at Jasper. "My parents died when I was very young as well, of the influenza, which got worse and worse, because they didn't go to the doctor to see what they had. I use Maclean's toothpaste" He added making the conversation a bit lighter.

We kept doing the same thing with different questions, over and over again. After a few minutes into the conversation, it felt as if we had known each other for years.

"What's that noise, it sounds like... a ringtone or something" I asked all of them

Jasper rummaged through the pocket of his boardies and found his mobile,

"Oh, Hi-- Alice--No, come on, we are--, fine. -- If it's a fashion emergency. Sorry guys, but I got to go, Alice wants me immediately, and she is coming to pick me up right now, so I'll see you guys soon."Bye"

He ran up past the top of the beach, and he was gone.

"So, Bella" Emmett said while he was standing up. "Do you like swimming?"

"It's alright. But, why?"

As soon as I said this Edward scooped me up in his arms and ran with me down to the water.

"NO! NO!" I screamed at him. I kicked his back and was both crying and happy at the same time. He kept on running and chucked me into the deep end, and soon after that Emmett had called Rosalie and he was in her car. I was soaked from head to toe in salty sea water, and we both noticed out of the corner of our eye, a tall russet-coloured man staring at us.

"Jacob." We said in unison. As soon as we said this it stared pouring rain, it wouldn't matter, as we were already soaked.

"We'd better get you back home, eh?"

"Good idea, we both ran up to our clothes and packed up our stuff. We walked back to Edward's car.

"I don't want to get your seats dirty..." He gently pushed me into his car, and started the engine.

"Let's get out of here before Jacob decides he wants to make us pay for what we did to him. Um, I was wondering if maybe, just maybe, you would want to go see a movie with me. You don't have to if you don't want to--"

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing to lose; I already lost your respect for me when I did the glory dance, so..."

"Well, here we are, and thanks. I'll call you tomorrow."

I slowly go out of the car and walked to the house, I opened the door.

"Hey Dad, have you already eaten?"

"Yes, I have Bella."

"Well, I'm going to go have a shower, I'm actually really cold."

"Bella, wait. You would tell me if you were--"

"Dad, just spit it out"

"Well, a player."

"Explain please."

"Well, do you remember Billy," he waited for a response. I nodded "Well, his son was over here and he said that you were over at La Push beach, and he said you were with a bunch of guys,"

"Oh, dad I forgot to tell you! I got into a band! We were just doing a little 'getting to know you session.'"

"Oh, that's good." He turned his focus back to the T.V.

And I didn't hear another word from him all night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember: Less is always more with Charlie. XD. Making my chapters longer, :D. And a little bit more Rose, as Coop wanted XD.**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, obviously Charlie was still asleep, or trying to get me to wake up. I ran down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Edward, we were wondering if you want to start the song writing and working together as a team process today."

"Sure, but how am I going to get to your house?"

"I can come pick you up, if you want."

"Okay, give me, about 10minutes?"

"Okay, see you soon."

I quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast. I heard a car pull up outside, grabbed my guitar and ran to it. I noticed that only Edward was in the car, I could get used to this.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"I'm good"

This time on the way to the house I took special note of where he turned so, that if he asked me to come over to his house again, I wouldn't get lost, or make him have to pick me up again, petrol these days, was more expensive then a whole new outfit.

"Oh, and I should warn you, Alice has finished our outfits, and she is going to make us try them on, and then she will get Rose to take millions of photo's of us in them, it will not be pretty."

"How do you know that?"

"Living with Alice for so many years, trying to exit the house in an outfit that was 'inexcusable' to wear outdoors and she is very pushy when it comes to fashion."

I looked at him, amazed and said "can someone that small be so annoying?"

"You have no idea." He laughed at his own joke. "We are here."

The house, still a beautiful shade of white, looked slightly different, the curtains in the top front window had been changed to a black shade, instead of the usual gold, I guessed this was Alice's work.

"Hey Bella!" said Alice from the top of the stairs. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were watching T.V. standing up.

Jasper was wearing black skinny jeans and a checker black and red top, which on the back said in white writing, said Moonlight God's.He also had black eyeliner around his eyes, which was put on expertly, by Rosalie who was doing Emmett's makeup while he was trying to watch the game. Emmett was wearing black skinny jeans, and a blue sleeveless top, with a black leather jacket over it, on the back it had a circle shaped moon, and a picture of Jesus underneath it.

"Stop it Rose, I'm trying to watch the game."

"If I don't put it on you, Alice will not only kill you, but also me, so stand still."

Alice came running down the stairs and grabbed both Edward and I by the arm and dragged us back up the stairs. She took us down the corridor and dragged us to a room, which was obviously Alice's room. She opened her wardrobe, and I realised, that it was about double the size of the room, she dropped our arms and ran to the back of the wardrobe and grabbed 2 bags and brought them back to us.

"Edward, go put on your outfit, it's the first one on the top, then come back to me. If the door isn't open, knock on the door, and wait for me to respond." She said slowly passing the back full of clothes to him, "Protect these with your life."

"Now, shoo."She said harshly to him. "Okay Bella." She said while unzipping the bag full of clothes, she carefully took the one on top out and turned to face me. She passed me a red flowing dress, and black stockings.

She slipped the dress over my head, and then I pulled off my jeans. She slowly put the stockings on my legs and then took a slick piece of black leather out from the bag. She put it around my ribcage and then turned to get a pair of long knee high, red converses with heels.

"Alice, no! I look like I should be going to a year 12 prom, not having a stinking photo shoot. "

"You will wear whatever I tell you to wear, otherwise," she put down one of the shoes and used her hand to cut across her neck. I shrugged and then stuck my foot out at her, remembering what Edward had said, _'Very pushy when it comes to fashion.'_

Then we heard two knocks on the door. "Perfect timing Edward, come on in."

Alice examined him and re-did his red tie, he was wearing a white shirt and red skinny jeans, and he looked like a million bucks. "Go to Rose, tell her just eyeliner."

Though he didn't hear her, he was staring at me, and then he bit his bottom lip.

"UGH! If you can't be a grown man and at least give her a compliment instead of just staring at her!" Alice screamed at Edward.

"You look really nice, Bella" he said blushing.

And then I blushed with him.

Someone then wolf-whistled. Emmett no doubt, he liked embarrassing people especially me.

Edward walked out of the room and Alice started on my make-up, I had no clue what I looked like, but I walked down those stairs without a care in the world. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were waiting at the bottom. I blushed as I walked down the stairs, and nearly stacked it, but Edward caught me just before a hit the floor.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him

"No problem." He said. We both, simultaneously blushed.

"Alice" I asked turning to her, "What happens if this band goes down the drain, shouldn't we have practiced together first?"

"If this band fails, which it won't, you can keep the clothes, and wear them to school on a daily basis, and I won't have to criticize what you wear to school every day" she smiled.

"And, we will have enough evidence to start our own designing company for weddings, etcetera, etcetera."Rosalie added.

Alice then dragged us up the stairs, with Rosalie not far behind. We walked to the end of the hall and entered a room, that the posters on the back of the door described it as Jaspers. Jasper's room had a colour scheme of black, and red. I could see now why Alice had chosen this room.

For the next two hours we stood infront of the red wall posing and looking serious, listening impatiently to Alice's whiny voice, sometimes accompanied by Rosalie's.

"That's enough photo's Alice, I'm sure I could get some really good proof's and make a couple of posters." Rosalie said looking at our tiredness.

"Okay, guys. You can all get out of your fantastic clothes." Alice said.

"Yeah, whatever." We all mumbled together.


	11. Chapter 11

I quickly rushed into Alice's bedroom and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt outfit. I placed all the clothes back on the correct hanger and hung the bag back on the rack where Alice had collected it from. Then I heard Alice knocking on the door.

"Bella? You done in there?" she asked patiently. It seemed that all the impatience's had worn off along with the photo shoot.

"Yeah." I said opening the door to let her in. She rushed to the back of her wardrobe and hung 3 more bags on the rack.

"Come on!" she said dragging me out of the room and put her hand on my eyes. She then took me into another room which was just around the corner. "This, is the music room." She led me deep into the room and took her hand off my face. So this was the room with the black curtains. "Here is your guitar, and your music. They decided to learn all the other parts for the song that you played at your audition..." She stopped when she forgot the name of the song and the band.

"Thank You For The Venom? By My Chemical Romance?"

"That's the song! Anyway," she went to go sit in the front of the room

"Let's go through it slowly," Edward suggested.

I started playing with a new shiny, red electric guitar. Jasper started first who was bass guitar, then suddenly Emmett, who was on the drums started playing. Then, the next part was something I was not expecting. Edward started screaming the words, but in his perfect voice, it sounded better in his voice then in the actual original.

_Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on  
I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe_

So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill_  
__You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will_

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
and one,  
and one,  
and one  
You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

"Wow" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time, they started applauding us and didn't stop until they heard Esme and Carlisle walk through the front door. "You were made to be in a band together, I swear."

Esme and Carlisle walked into the room and sat by Alice and Rosalie. Jasper went to give Emmett a high-five and Edward and I stood there helplessly. I walked over to him.

"You're a really good singer." I murmured to him, he was better than good, his voice was perfect when he didn't sing, and when he sung I was a choir of angels, pure hearted and godlike.

"Thanks, you're good too, when you sung at auditions..." He smiled and then gave me a big hug.

"Why do you play something else for us?" Esme suggested, and Carlisle nodded to agree with her.

"Um, I'm not sure about that, because that's the first time we've played together, ever" I said.

"Why don't y--"Alice said.

But Emmett interrupted Alice with a drum beat. Everyone knew this song it was one of the most popular songs all over the world, and obviously the 3 Cullen boys had practised it a couple of times. Edward joined in with Emmett, on the keyboard, and Jasper with the bass, they did the intro 4 times, hoping that I would sing. Edward walked over to me and nudged me. "Fine." I said sofly.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

_You don't really want to stay, no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie looked at one another and screamed, cheered and clapped for me. I was never the centre of attention, anywhere, but I really didn't like the spotlight. When everything was on me, I'd usually fall over.

"Do I really need to sing the rest?" I asked Edward.

"Wow, you can sing..." Rosalie said, with a tone that sounded as if she was jealous of my voice.

"I think I should be headed home now. I have to cook Charlie dinner. That man can't cook for hell; I don't know how he survived." I laughed at my own joke and looked at Edward.

"Oh, I picked you up didn't I? Edward said happily.

"Mhmm." I smiled and waved to everyone. "I'll see you all soon, bye."

We got in Edward's car and he had a lot of questions to ask this time.

"So, when did you learn to sing like that?" He asked me, eyes still on the road.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I have much talent, but people say I sound good, so I just go with their hints and suggestions."

"Awesome." He said turning his head to me. "Do you think that, well maybe..." he was trying to ask something about 'us', he always used too many words when trying to describe it. "Well, do you count a trip to the beach, having a death stare from Alice, and practicing with your band, dates?"

"Possibly." I answered, with a grin on my face as we drove up the driveway, he stopped the car and I turned to face him. I leaned in closer to him, smelling his cologne, I couldn't identify the flavour, but whatever it was, it was the most beautiful smell, I could. He leaned in closer...


	12. Chapter 12

**:D MUAHAHAHAH! smiles like Dracula I like leaving people hanging/and I had to go to bed... XD... and I am not really good at describing kisses, so... Here it goes. And I'm weird, so a weird story by a weird girl is good. COOP-note, if you don't want your pet's names in my story, just tell me and I'll change them :D**

He leaned in closer to kiss me, my breathing sped up, I could feel my heart pumping blood through my veins rapidly, he slowly put 1 hand on left cheek, and gently pulled me in closer, I held my breath and looked into his bright green eyes, and closed my eyes, I felt his warm lips on mine. It felt as if we had been kissing, for minutes, days, months, and years. I didn't want it to stop. He let his hand drop and turned away, he blushed.

"I have something for, well, actually Alice gave me something to give to you, and she noticed that I liked you." He got something out of his pocket and placed it in my closed hand. "I always say too much when I'm around you." He mumbled to himself.

I slowly opened my hand and looked at the shiny object. It was beautiful. It was a long silver chained necklace with a red guitar pendant on the end, and on the back of it, engraved were the words _'Together, For Ever'._

"It's absolutely beautiful" I said marvelling it. "Thank you." I felt the heat run to my cheeks as I got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, I think I can remember where to go" I smiled at him

"Okay, don't get lost, come around normal time?" He asked me. I nodded back. "And think of some songs that you would like to play." he added and he bit his lip to hide back laughter.

I opened the door and sitting on the couch engaged in watching the football was Charlie, and his friend Billy Black. I walked up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed. I pulled out one of my note books and iPodded myself.

_Forever Young- Youth Group_

_Joker and the Thief- Wolfmother_

_Hysteria- Muse_

_Teenagers- My Chemical Romance_

_Welcome To the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance_

_I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy_

_Story of a Girl- Third Eye Blind_

_Fit but You Know It- The Streets_

I added the last one in there just so I could hear Jasper and Emmett sing, and I'm sure they would like the chance to make fun of me. I walked down the stairs, and on the couch Charlie was eating some warmed up casserole. So I walked back upstairs, and lay on my bed, just replaying that kiss, but I couldn't focus properly. So I switched on my computer and checked my email. There was 1 email from Renee.

_Bella, _

_How is the searching for a band that will adopt you going? And guess what sweetheart? Phil and I got a new little mouth to feed! A new little puppy dog! It's the cutest ever! It's a little, white boy Maltese terrier, and it doesn't grow very big, and so there won't be poop around the house. Isn't that good!? We are not sure what to call it yet, but we were thinking of something along the lines of Olle, Sampson or Snuggs. Which one do you like? _

_Love, your mum _

So, I wrote back--

_Mum,_

_I got 'adopted' in a band, the band name is Moonlight God's and the first time we played together was fantastic. The audience we had (their sisters) said that we were made to play together! That is so cute! I like all of those names, mum, make sure you don't choose one that you won't like in 2 years time. _

_Love, Bella._

I turned off my computer and went back to rest on my bed. I put my iPod back in my ears. And soon enough, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up in the morning, turned my computer on and then walked down the stairs to get something to eat for breakfast. I drank the last of the orange juice straight out of the carton, and took some dry cornflakes upstairs. I typed into Google: Music for Forever Young by Youth Group. And sure enough, I got the bass line, the main guitar and the drum beat. I did the same for the other 7 songs. Then I got changed.

I took the map of Forks and La Push. Just in case. Climbed into my car, and prayed that it wouldn't rain. This place seemed hard enough to find with the help of rain to make it worse. But sure enough, it started raining. I sighed to myself, if there was a God, he was making it hard for me to find this place today. I drove down the long, wet dark road, and, unfortunately, missed the turn off. There were no other cars around so I decided, to back up and then go straight in. "I. Made. It" I said to myself, proud, and slightly worried of what was going to happen.

"Bella, Hey!" Alice and Rosalie said stepping out of the house in to the cold rain, they would've heard my truck from a mile away with an engine like this.

"Hi Alice, Hi Rosalie, don't come out into the rain, you'll get wet," I said as I pulled out the sheets I had printed off.

"They're upstairs in the music room." Rosalie said.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I climbed up the stairs. When I had reached the top, Alice and Rosalie were giggling at me. No doubt that they had forced Edward to tell them everything that had happened...

I walked into the music room, Emmett and Jasper were both holding back there lip to hide a smile, which would force them to start laughing. Edward stood there, breathtaking as ever, with a face that read _'sorry, they forced me to.' _I smiled at Edward to make sure he knew it was okay. He smiled a small smile back.

"I got some music to the songs that would be cool to play."I said to everyone in the room.

"Okay that's good cause we did the same thing," Emmett said.

Emmett and Jasper looked at the list. "So, we are going with alternative/rock/pop?" Jasper said happily.

"I guess so." Edward said. "But I've never heard of this song before, Bella. Fit but you know it??" he said questioningly.

"I thought that Emmett and you, or Jasper and you could sing it together, because it has two male parts, and I thought It would be pretty funny to watch" I imagined Emmett singing, I laughed, and then sighed.

For 5 days this went on. In this time, Edward had written 3 original songs, Jasper had written 1, and we had added music to all of those. I had given in my original song words and we were working on getting some music to those as well. We worked from 11am-5pm every day. We laughed, joked and ran around the house. Alice and Rosalie sometimes joined us and helped us work on songs, and even added a couple tricks of their own style in there. In some ways, Alice and Rosalie were our label representatives; they made us look good, and gave us tips on how to improve. At the end of the 6th day we had 9 songs, 5 that were made by us, and 4 were re-makes that we had adjusted to our liking. We had even recorded some of them, as the Cullen's had everything, even a mini recording studio.

_1. Moonlight God's_

_2. I guess you're Right_

_3. Generation of the Uncertain_

_4. Love Comes and Goes_

_5. Cause we're Broken_

_6. Fit but You Know It_

_7. Thank You for The Venom_

_8. Hot 'N' Cold_

_9. Story of a Girl_


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY I haven't written anything for the past couples of days/weeks. Dancing practices, school etcetera... Hope you likey. O... and do I really need to put in that I do not own the characters from twilight? But I own Al, Mutt and Brendon :D**

We had burned the songs that we had made, and re-made onto CD's. We were each going to take 8 each and see if we could sell them out. Alice and Rosalie have designed the front cover and had made us do an intro. It sounded along the lines of a harmony, Jasper and Emmett on alto, Edward on Soprano II and me on Soprano I. We all sang the words Moonlight God's Advice on Rocking 'n' Rolling. Alice and Rosalie had also organised us to sell them in different sections of the town, and since we weren't famous, we were going to sell them for 7.50 each. **(A/N: Australian money, I know... don't need to tell me, American story). **Edward and I were going to try and sell them down at First Beach since it was a sunny day and Emmett and Jasper were going to try and sell them outside the local park. They also had told us that it would be better 'publicity' if we sold them ourselves, showing us as 'not too busy for people' people.

'Off you go guys!' Alice told us eagerly, so she could get the house all to herself, as Rosalie and Esme were going out to buy some more food, because Emmett had nearly emptied the whole house.

"Bye Alice," We all said in unison. We had been doing that a lot lately, all this time we had been spending together was sure about to rub off on us.

"Broom, broom." I said as we got into Edward's shiny Volvo. Jasper and Emmett were taking Jasper's Harley.

"Jasper, can't I drive. I'm going to look like a poof if I sit on the back of a Harley with a skinny twig in front of me." Emmett complained.

"You don't like it, you put both feet on ground and walk" Jasper said with a voice that was used when explaining to a child how to hold a pencil correctly.

"Ugh" Emmett sighed, put on the white helmet and sat on the back of the bike.

We drove out of the Cullen's garage and down the main road until we passed the first houses of La Push, we drove for a while longer then parked the car. We got out and noticed, there were quite a lot of people around.

"Hey! Newton, do you want to buy a CD. It costs 7.50, great value," Edward called out to Mike. Mike took one look of the front cover, looked over to me and then started to pull his wallet out of his pocket. "Take your time Mike; I don't think people are going to start surrounding us that quickly." Edward said. Mike pulled out a 5 note, which was then accompanied by a couple of coins, Angela and Jessica had come over to see what Mike was doing, and started fishing around for a some money too.

"Thanks" They all said in unison as they walked away.

We walked over to a couple of the Quileute kids, Leah, who was obviously babysitting Seth, Collin and 3 other boys who were lounging around in the sunlight.

"Hi, we were wondering if you want to buy our CD, it has 9 songs, and for 7.50 it's pretty good value..."

"I'll take 2 please," Seth said with a big grin that was covering almost half of his whole face, there was only one day when I had seen this boy not smile since I had come here.

"Meh, why not, I'll take 1. Please," said the one of the boy's whose name I didn't know,

"Sorry, I'm not into that type of music" said the short, sun-bleached blonde hair, with green eyes."

"Come on, Mutt, be a man, buy one for that imaginary girlfriend of yours... What's her name again? Rumplestilskin?" said a middle size, hazel eyed boy.

"WELL, Brendon, at least I didn't get my mum a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day last year." Said the one whose name was now I knew as Mutt. He started laughing, and then fell back into the sunlight.

"Give me 3 please," said the tallest of them all, "one for Ding-Mutt, one for me, and one for that sister of mine."

"Thank you, Al" Edward said, counting the money and handing out the CD's as they asked for them. "9 down, 11 to go."

We ended up selling-

1 more to the local lifesaver, who obviously had to save no-one at that particular moment.  
3 more to an old looking couple who stated that these were the gifts they were giving to their grandchildren.  
1 more to a Chinese tourist, who didn't exactly know what he was buying.  
2 more to two girls whose name tags on the side of their faces described them as Elsa and Rachel.  
Another 1 to a boy, who looked partially like a Llama.  
1 to a lady who was partially involved with eating an ice-cream that she didn't know what she was buying.  
And the second last one we sold to a person who looked like a duck.

"Only one more to sell!" I looked at Edward and jumped up for joy.

"Could I buy that last one?"Said a rusty tone that was coming from behind us.

"Of course you can, Jacob." Edward said with a too-polite manner.

"Thank you," Jacob said paying Edward the money and then snatching the CD off him before he could count it. Jacob had then already run up the hill and climbed in his car.

"Bella, can you squish this note for me?" Edward asked me holding out the 5 note.

"Why?" I said grabbing the note and squishing it.

The note remained in a ball. "Because, if you crush money into a ball, it usually folds back out, but that Nut, Jacob has given us fake money." Edward's face was as hard as stone.

"We already have heaps of money; I think Alice can do without 5."

"I'd better get you home, it's nearly 5pm." We climbed into the Volvo's shiny seats.

"Only 5 more days left till school. I'll see you tomorrow." I reminded Edward, just as I got out of the Volvo. I climbed into my Chevy, waved once more and drove off.

As I got out of the car and climbed out of the house, I noticed something was wrong, because someone had been here, someone had sat in one of the chairs. I slowly walked into my room, and sure enough sitting in my bed, was the one person I dreaded.

"Hello Bella." Jacob said.

**Oh, and just in case you're wondering, no, he is not going to rape her. The next chapter might be up in about a week, I have my dancing concert, and I'm trying to read CHERUB.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fortunately for you guys, my friend forgot to bring the 4****th**** book of Cherub to school, so here comes chapter 14! Oh, in case you didn't get it, Jacob is one of those perfectionists, who is also a jerk, and wants' the material things in life.**

"W-What R-Are you doing here Jacob?" I slowly stuttered out. Jacob stood up and came to stand next to me. "DO NOT TOUCH ME" I screamed, a bit too loud.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Bella, I just want Edward to suffer," Jacob said calmly.

"Why, what has he ever done to you?" I asked trying to stall him for a little bit until Charlie would come home.

"When I saw you down at the beach together, holding hands, I guessed that you were precious to him, and that lead guitarist position was precious to me."

"Can't miss what you never had."

"But I do have mini-fantasies of what it would have been like, and now that I've listened to how the band has turned out, I really want him to make him suffer." He said, now smiling.

"So, what are you going to do with me?" I asked him, and for the first time looking into his eyes, he had gotten taller, and I had to stretch my neck quite far, and stand on my tippy toes.

"You're a smart girl, you figure it out."

"You're not going to rape me are you?" I said with a slightly worried tone.

"No, Bella. I'm going to keep you, and make 'Your' Edward pay." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you're going to keep me, for ransom? Don't you think after a while, they will come looking for me?"

"Already worked out, you don't have to worry about one thing. It's all taken care of." He said, suddenly his face changed into a different context. "Now, shut up and sit down."

"So, this is awkward." I said after about 30minutes of silence. I'm going to have to cook something for Charlie to eat, do you think you could let me out of here, at least for about 30minutes, otherwise it will be suspicious."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

He followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen; he pulled out a chair and sat neatly on it, while I pulled out 3 pieces of fish, and cooked them. I slightly burned Jacobs, but not enough that he would even notice. I put them on a plate each and set one in front of Jacob. "Eat up." Were the only words that I said to him until Charlie came through the door.

"Hey Bells, smells good" Charlie said as he walked through the door. He hung up his gun and came to sit down."Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Just spending some quality time with Bella," He said in a perfect angelic voice, only I knew better.

"Well, don't stay out here too late; Billy would want you home soon." Charlie said with a face that was as readable as a children's book. His face read like any man's I hope my best friend's son get's with my daughter.

Jacob stood up and washed his plate, he was obviously still hungry, but I wouldn't offer him more food, for what he was doing to Edward. "Well, I better get going, thanks for the dinner, see you later Bella."

"Bye." I said in a monotonal voice. I heard Edward walk up, but didn't see him walk into the direction of La Push, more to the area of my back window. He was going to climb up my tree. I quickly washed my plate and ran out the door, I put my keys into my Chevy, hoping that it would start like Edward's Volvo, but no, it didn't the Chevy didn't even turn on, I rushed to the front of my truck, and realised that it didn't look the same as it usually did. "Ugh" I said to myself, I had forgotten that Jacob was a mechanic. I pulled my keys back out of the car and walked back into the house.

"Truck won't start?" Charlie said, but it was obviously a rhetorical question. I walked back up to my room.

"I already thought of that." Jacob said. "I am not stupid."

"Never would have guessed."

"Call him"

"Who?"

"Your Edward."

I dialled in Edward's house number on my phone. "Hello? Alice Cullen speaking."

"Hey, Alice could you put Edward on the phone for me?"

"He is in the middle of a shower right now Bella, could I get him to call you back?"

"Alice, it is really, really urgent."

"Fine, fine. Dong Head, it's Bella, she says it's really urgent."

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I don't really know what's goi—"But I didn't get to finish, because Jacob had stolen the phone off me.

"Hello Edward." Jacob said in a total mad-man that was calm voice. "Edward, if you don't do what I want you to do, your Bella, will be hurt. So please obey me."

"Okay" I heard Edward squeak on the other end.

"Now, I want you to walk into your music room."

"Okay"

Now, do you see the shiny red electric guitar?"

"Yes" I heard that Edward had regained his voice back.

"I want you to deliver that too me, in the case, and alongside in the case, I want it to be filled to the brim with 100 notes. I also want you to bring me a copy of that new CD you are working on. And I want you to delete all the proof you have of those songs on that CD. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I want you to meet me at the cliff diving spot on First Beach, with the case, at 11pm tonight. If you do not show up alone, Bella will get hurt."

"Okay." Edward said.

Jacob hung up the phone. "So that's all you want." I said with no feeling in my voice. "You want the material things."

"I could have your life, so you'd better shut up."

**I hope you like it! This story will be done it about 2-4 more chapters. I got a fair idea of what will happen :D please review. Don't worry, be happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've had training, dancing and more dancing! D Evil laugh Thank you all for reviewing :D I LOVE YOU ALL!! KISSES AND HUGS EVERYONE**

It was a pitch black night, one of those nights that you dreaded as a kid, because there was no moon in the sky. Of course, you wouldn't be able to see the sky in Forks, but usually there would be a glint of moonlight on the tops of the trees, and some of that light, would get through. I didn't have any clue how we were going to get out of my house, and start the car, without Charlie noticing, but Jacob had said 'Don't worry Bella, it's all sorted out'. So that's what I did, I didn't worry, I sat in my room, and let my imagination flow onto the happy things in my life, like Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose.

"Let's go Bella." Jacob whispered to me in a harsh tone. I didn't reply to him, and he knew why, so he didn't ask any questions.

It would usually take about 7minutes to get to First Beach in La Push by car, and I had never really tried walking there, and there was no moon, so I couldn't calculate what time it was. Jacob had tied my hands behind my back after my phone call to Edward, and after my pathetic excuse to break free in which I ran to the window and tried to open it, but the jerk had already thought of that as well.

He took massive strides, with his long legs, and I was practically running to catch up. And I fell down 3 times, like Jesus had as he was climbing to his death. But by the third time Jacob had given up and scooped me up in his big arms. I felt like a baby, but I knew it was better than walking. Once we had passed the first houses in La Push, Jacob ran to a black car and started the engine; he sped up the road, to the cliff diving spot. I had seen La Push kids to it all the time. The jumping bit looked fun, but the whole part of the water scared me to death. Edward was already there. The moonlight shining off his perfect skin, which showed a slight smile, but it was also mixed with pain, and agony. And standing next to him, was Alice, with my guitar case in her hands, even though Jacob had asked Edward to come alone.

"I specifically asked you to come alone, Edward." Jacob said with a harsh tone as we reached Edward. He stopped exactly 2 metres away from Edward.

"Alice is only here so she can take Bella away if things get messy." Edward said with the same harsh tone, which had a slight bit of worry and confusion.

"Fine. Open the case, let me see inside it." Alice opened the case and Jacob stepped exactly 1 metre closer. He peered into the case and stepped back. "Put the case on the floor, 1 metre from me, 1 metre from you."

"Give us Bella first." Alice said in her high voice.

"Put the case on the floor first."

"Give us Bella first, Jacob. And no-one gets hurt." Edward said hurriedly.

"If you want your Bella, go save her!" Jacob roared at Edward as he flung me off the top of the rocks. I hit my head on the very edge and I was falling. And with my hands tied together, I wouldn't be able to swim.

"EDWARD!" Was the last thing I said, and could remember.

**Sorry its a short chapter... but I really wanted to get this chapter up and read cherub. XD there will be 1 chapter after this, maybe 2... if you get lucky XDDD **


	16. Chapter 16

**Please go back and re-read chapter 15... -.- I uploaded my version of it that wasn't finished... I was really pissed when I was looking over it and saw it only had 285 words... when I wrote like, 700...AND OMFG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOO LONG! -.- I feel really mean, this is the last chapter everyone :D thank you all for your help and support! 50+ reviews is really good for my first story! Thank you all again, and I love you all...**

_5 days later--  
_I woke up with a shooting pain to the back of my head, and too the sound of somebody flicking a pen against a wall. I groaned and opened my eyes. Half my face was covered in a white bandage. It felt as if it had just been put on. i noticed Edward sitting on a chair across from the room, he had his eyes shut and a black pen in one hand, along with a piece of paper on his lap. He hadn't noticed that I had woken up, and I didn't want to make a big thing out of it. "Edward." I said in a low voice. I had expected to come out bigger and grasped my neck, and had a bandage around their too. what had happened to me?

"Bella!" He whispered, but still in an excited voice. "You're awake."

"What happened to me?"

"I don't think I should tell you, it might make you wake up and see the extent of your injuries." He dropped the pencil and came to kneel down next to my bed. "Let's just say, you fell off a cliff."

"I may have some head injuries, Edward. But I'm no idiot. I do remember some of what happened to me."

"Fine. Well, Jacob flung you off the cliff, and then I jumped in after you. You hit your head in some bad places, over your left eye, back of your head and you broke your elbow." As he said the parts of which I had broken, he stroked over the bandages.

"I couldn't just break my wrist like a normal person, I broke my elbow." I chuckled and then remember that it hurt. "So, what happened to Jacob?" I asked.

"Well, you would never guess but Alice actually knows a lot of karate and judo. She got him into a head lock put him on the ground and wrangled him like Steve Irwin versing a crocodile." He laughed at a small joke and then continued on. "Then Emmett and Jasper came out from behind the bushes, and were practically about to chuck him of the cliff too, but then they remembered that I was somewhere below there, and didn't want me and you getting squished by a giant russet-coloured body."

"Wow. So, how long have I been out for?" I asked patiently.

"About 3 days. We start back at school in 2 days time, and I can always get Carlisle to write you a doctor's certificate so that you don't have to go, you know with the whole head injury, it can be pretty serious."

"As long as I get to spend every minute of school with you, I don't mind" I said as I smiled as him, it hurt, but it was worth it.

The next day was a blur; I spent most of my time getting ready for school with Edward, and Alice. Alice was frantic and trying to cover up all scars that I had on the left side of my face. I hadn't broken my elbow too bad, so it would come off in a week or too. Alice had given me the bag full of clothes that they had successfully designed, photographed and ironed, she chose me my outfit for the next day, and had given me some tips about the whole 'fame' thing. Apparently, she had been a model a while back, but had to stop due to her height. Thankfully, Jasper and Emmett had explained to Charlie about the whole incident with Jacob and I didn't have to worry about one thing. Jacob admitted to the police about the whole thing, but seeing as he was a 'juvenile' (which the cops didn't believe at first because of his size) he was only sentenced to ALOT of community hours, which hopefully he would be busy with.

Edward picked me up the next morning in his sleek Volvo, which had obviously been shined the afternoon before. I hoped out the door and into the car. He drove into the parking lot and parked in his famous spot. We climbed out and headed for our first class. We passed Lauren and a couple of her copy cat clones that were obviously so stuck up they refused to even ask Lauren to get my autographed, but they silently squealed and smiled at me as we walked passed. Then there were the people who jumped for joy and screamed their lungs out, gave us a hug and asked for an autograph. Apparently Edward, Emmett and Jasper got the same attention, except their attention was more 'man' hugs and a patting on the back. Alice and Rosalie got heaps of attention as well. They got asked if they could make some clothes and do their hair every so often. It all worked out well.

Although we were all now partially famous, we were still people at school, and somehow, everyone around us still treated us with normality, except the odd person who would ask for an autograph, or the people who would scream through corridors as you passed them. Our lives were changed forever, in a time span of 2 weeks. My life would never be boring again.


End file.
